UFC 98
|purse= $957,000 |buyrate= 635,000 |previousevent=UFC 97: Redemption |followingevent=UFC 99: The Comeback }} UFC 98: Evans vs. Machida was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) on May 23, 2009 in Las Vegas, Nevada. Background A title unification match between the UFC Interim Heavyweight Champion Frank Mir and UFC Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar was originally slated to be the main event, but was postponed until UFC 100 due to a knee injury to Mir. By way of replacement, Quinton Jackson, former UFC Light Heavyweight champion, was to fight the undefeated current champion Rashad Evans but had to undergo arthroscopic surgery to repair ligament damage in his jaw that he received in a previous training camp. Instead, Evans headlined the card against fellow undefeated contender Lyoto Machida. The card featured the long anticipated grudge match between The Ultimate Fighter 6 coaches Matt Hughes and Matt Serra. Due to injury, Josh Koscheck was not able to participate on this card. Brock Larson stepped in as the new opponent for Chris Wilson. Unfortunately, Chris Wilson was unable to complete the necessary medical paperwork in order to compete at UFC 98 and was replaced by Mike Pyle. James Irvin was set to make his Middleweight debut against Drew McFedries, but was not able to fight due to a knee injury. Xavier Foupa-Pokam stepped in to fight McFedries. Yushin Okami was set to fight Dan Miller on the main card but was injured and taken off the card, Okami suffered a torn ligament. Early reports suggested Ed Herman would replace Okami, however Chael Sonnen stepped in to take the bout. Houston Alexander was scheduled to fight Andre Gusmao, but was forced to pull out due to a broken hand. Krzysztof Soszynski stepped in to fight Gusmao. Results Preliminary card * Lightweight bout: Dave Kaplan vs. George Roop :Roop defeated Kaplan via split decision (30-27, 30-27, 28-29). * Welterweight bout: Yoshiyuki Yoshida vs. Brandon Wolff :Yoshida defeated Wolff via submission (guillotine choke) at 2:24 of round 1. * Light Heavyweight bout: Krzysztof Soszynski vs. Andre Gusmao :Soszynski defeated Gusmao via KO (punches) at 3:17 of round 1. This bout aired on the PPV broadcast following the McFedries vs. Foupa-Pokam fight. * Lightweight bout: Phillipe Nover vs. Kyle Bradley :Bradley defeated Nover via TKO (punches) at 1:03 of round 1. * Heavyweight bout: Patrick Barry vs. Tim Hague :Hague defeated Barry via submission (guillotine choke) at 1:42 of round 1. This bout aired last on the PPV broadcast following the Larson vs. Pyle fight. * Welterweight bout: Brock Larson vs. Mike Pyle :Larson defeated Pyle via submission (arm triangle choke) at 3:06 of round 1. This bout aired on the PPV broadcast following the Evans vs. Machida fight. Main card * Lightweight bout: Sean Sherk vs. Frank Edgar :Edgar defeated Sherk via unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-27). * Middleweight bout: Chael Sonnen vs. Dan Miller :Sonnen defeated Miller via unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-27). * Middleweight bout: Drew McFedries vs. Xavier Foupa-Pokam :McFedries defeated Foupa-Pokam via TKO (strikes) at 0:37 of round 1. * Welterweight bout: Matt Hughes vs. Matt Serra :Hughes defeated Serra via unanimous decision (29-28, 29-28, 29-28). * Light Heavyweight Championship bout: Rashad Evans vs. Lyoto Machida :Machida defeated Evans via KO (punches) at 3:57 of round 2 to become the new UFC Light Heavyweight Champion. Bonus awards Fighters were awarded $60,000 bonuses. *'Fight of the Night: Matt Hughes vs. Matt Serra' *'Knockout of the Night: Lyoto Machida' *'Submission of the Night: Brock Larson' Reported payout *Lyoto Machida: $140,000 (includes $70,000 win bonus) def. Rashad Evans: $200,000 *Matt Hughes: $200,000 ($100,000 win bonus) def. Matt Serra: $75,000 *Drew McFedries: $34,000 ($17,000 win bonus) def. Xavier Foupa-Pokam: $6,000 *Chael Sonnen: $50,000 ($25,000 win bonus) def. Dan Miller: $15,000 *Frankie Edgar: $40,000 ($20,000 win bonus) def. Sean Sherk: $40,000 *Brock Larson: $42,000 ($21,000 win bonus) def. Mike Pyle: $15,000 *Tim Hague: $10,000 ($5,000 win bonus) def. Pat Barry: $7,000 *Kyle Bradley: $8,000 ($4,000 win bonus) def. Phillipe Nover: $10,000 *Krzysztof Soszynski: $16,000 ($8,000 win bonus) def. Andre Gusmao: $5,000 *Yoshiyuki Yoshida: $16,000 ($8,000 win bonus) def. Brandon Wolff: $4,000 *George Roop: $16,000 ($8,000 win bonus) def. David Kaplan: $8,000 References Category:2009 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in the Las Vegas metropolitan area ja:UFC 98 no:UFC 98 pt:UFC 98